Facetas y Formas
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Porque Gajeel tiene muchas formas de decir o hacer las cosas, con cada una de ellas, lleva una faceta consigo, y todas esas personalidades tienen enamorada a la maga de escritura. [Este Fic participa en la misión de 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo! Del foro: Cannon Island]
1. 1 Can I Kiss You?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este Fic participa en la misión de 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo! Del foro: Cannon Island.**

* * *

— **Can I Kiss you? —**

 **Bonitas palabras, tono incorrecto.**

* * *

Porque muchas parejas cuando están solos sacan su lado más cursi, se la pasan abrazados, entre juegos tiernos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hablando de lo mucho que se aman, intercambiando saliva entre otras cosas que a Gajeel no le gustaba hacer, aunque la última opción no era tan mala, le seguía dando no-sé-que al tratar de expresar lo mucho que quería a _su enana._ Por su parte a ella no se le dificultaba tanto como al chico, simplemente su lado cursi era bastante vergonzoso, pero nunca estaba de más expresar cariño de vez en cuando, aunque sean sólo unas palabras, el amor se transmite.

— Nee, Gajeel. -lo nombro ella para llamar su atención, el nombrado abrió sus ojos interrumpiendo la siesta que estaba consiguiendo tomar con la cabeza puesta en los cómodos muslos de la joven. — Te quiero. -dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los ojos achinados, un rostro al que no sé le puede resistir nadie, mucho menos Gajeel, — _demasiado tierna_ —. Pensó con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Tenía que responderle, ¿no? Pero las palabras se le seguían atorando en la garganta, opto por otra forma de corresponderle, ella no sintió un —te quiero— fue un —te amo—, pudo sentir más sentimientos a través de ese beso, que con alguna otra frase que Gajeel le haya dicho alguna vez.

Una vez separados, el silencio los inundo por unos segundos, hasta que la cara de la maga comenzara a tomar un tono rojizo junto con varios balbuceos por los nervios y la vergüenza que recorría todo su cuerpo. — ¡Estúpido Gajeel! No me puedes besar así de repente, ¡Me tomaste desprevenida! -le reprocho viendo como el mago se volvía a recostar en sus piernas de forma despreocupada, aunque en su interior no podía negar su pequeña pizca de pena.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Quieres que te avisé cada vez que quiera besarte?

— ¡Tampoco me refiero a eso! Es que… Siquiera me di cuenta en que momento ya me estabas besando, me haces quedar como tonta. -le dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un mohín con sus labios queriendo parecer molesta, pero sus nervios simplemente no la dejaban parar de temblar.

Gajeel suspiro reincorporándose, así quedando a unos centímetros del rostro carmín de la chica. — Levy, **¿Puedo besarte?** -dijo de forma sarcástica riendo de sus propias palabras. — No, eso no va conmigo para tu mala suerte, te voy a besar. – dijo en un tono más de afirmación que de aviso atacando de nuevo los dulces labios de Levy.

Sarcástico y dominante, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de Gajeel Redfox? Mucho, muchísimo más, porque Gajeel tiene muchas formas de decir o hacer las cosas, con cada una de ellas, lleva una faceta consigo, y todas esas personalidades tienen enamorada a Levy.


	2. I Like Your Laugh

**Gracias a Nymus por la recomendación de poner las frases en las notas de autor, tienes razón, se ve mucho mejor pues como mencionaste en el summary se cortaron por quien sabe qué :'v**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este Fic participa en el reto de los 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo! Del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Notas de autor:** Sí, ahora hay notas de autor :v, esté drabble será tan corto que ni lo tienen que leer, sólo darle una miradita, ¿Por qué es corto? Porque Nico Di Angelo me tiene muy ocupada y estúpida, tanto que me desconcentro *inserté corazón negro* los fans de Percy Jackson me entenderán XD Sigamos.

* * *

 **I Like Your Laugh.**

 **Las sonrisas sinceras son las más bellas.**

* * *

¿Cómo describirías un lugar romántico? ¿lleno de flores? ¿con miles de corazones decorando el lugar? O simplemente que, el estar junto a tu pareja, solos, sentados en el pasto sobre una colina disfrutando de la compañía mutua crea ese ambiente especial y cálido que al verlos juntos te da un ataque de ternura obligándote a decir, — _que hermosa pareja_ —.

— Ne, Gajeel -lo nombro la peli-azul apoyada en el hombro del azabache, quien al escuchar su nombre la miro de reojo emitiendo un—¿Hm? —, ¿No crees que el cielo se ve más hermoso con esos colores cálidos? -le pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ha? ¿Pero sólo se cambió de color ¿No? Sé me hace muy estúpido, además se pone así todas las tardes -comentó con una mueca algo graciosa, pues, daba a entender como si estuviera confundido, a tal acto Levy soltó una pequeña risita que se fue convirtiendo en carcajadas. — ¡¿Qué sucede, por qué te ríes?! -preguntó exaltado sin recibir una respuesta de la chica, pues estaba muy ocupada riendo—. ¡Hey, Levy!

— Lo siento, lo siento. Tu expresión era muy graciosa ¡Ja, ja! -siguió riéndose sin percatarse de la pequeña, pero sincera e irradiante de— esta chica me tiene enamorado—, pero obviamente, decirle algo similar podría avergonzarlo y hacerlo quedar como idiota, o eso pensaba él. — ¿Levy?… ¡Deja de mirarme así!

— **Me gusta tu sonrisa** , Gajeel. -el chico arqueo una ceja en signo de que justificara su comentario. — Hace unos segundos, sonreíste de una manera sincera y cálida, casi igual al atardecer, fue una linda sonrisa.

Por un momento él se sorprendió, pero segundos después un intenso color rojo invadió su rostro. — No sé d-de que hablas, deja de alucinar cosas, enana. -dijo volteando su cabeza del lado contrario al de Levy para disimular su sonrojo, la chica sólo volvió a reír graciosa.

Aunque Gajeel lo negara, ella estuvo segura de ver esa sonrisa muy diferente a las demás, está no era burlona ni picara, mucho menos maliciosa, era completamente sincera. Una faceta más y una linda forma de mostrar su amor han sido agregadas.

* * *

 **Frases:**

 **Can I Kiss You?**

 **I Like Your Laugh.**

Don't cry.

I made this for you.

Go back to sleep.


	3. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este Fic participa en el reto de los 100 años: ¡cien formas de decir te amo! Del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler del manga, lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **Notas de Autor:** Querido Hiro Mashima, te dedico la siguiente frase: — ¡Estúpido mis sentimientos idiota! El GaLe estuvo a todo dar, pero tenías que regarla con esa cosa-rompe-kokoro. Pobre Levy T_T. Esté Drabble va dedicado a ese trágico capítulo del manga, disfrútenlo queridos lectores con el kokoro roto.

* * *

 **Don't Cry.**

 **Sustituye las lágrimas con una hermosa sonrisa.**

* * *

— ¡Deja me ir Lily!

Gritaba la maga peliazul mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos de su felino amigo. Ella deseaba poder ayudar al hombre que tanto ama, no podía dejar que él se fuera, no estaba preparada ni mucho menos dispuesta. Mientras las gruesas e infinitas lagrimas fluían por su rostro, pataleaba par ser liberada, no podía con tanta impotencia y frustración, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, no podía seguir viendo sin hacer nada por Gajeel.

— Levy… En aquel entonces… Realmente no era más que un idiota degenerado… -las palabras le sorprendieron, pero cada una era una estaca que la penetraba sumándole el dolor. — Pero entonces te conocí… Y fuiste capaz de sacar las mejores partes de mí, lo poco que había de ello, por supuesto… Me enseñaste lo que significa amar, y por ello estaré eternamente agradecido.

Para, pedía que por favor parara, no podía ya con el dolor, su pecho estaba tan oprimido que le daba miedo morir, morir sin haber salvado a su Gajeel, no le importaba si terminaba con su vida en el intento, ella tenía que hacerlo.

— Fui capaz de descubrir cosas en las que nunca me hubiera imaginado pensar, el futuro, una familia… Felicidad. Realmente quería caminar junto a ti… Lado a lado siempre, después de las cosas que he afrontado, tener un futuro sin ti… Es definitivamente la coa más aterradora que debo afrontar.

El hombre que alguna vez fue su enemigo, el que le había golpeado y humillado hace tanto tiempo, el mismo que se unió a su gremio para tomar un mejor camino, pero también el que se había ganado su corazón en tan poco tiempo. Sus recuerdos junto a él la atormentaban, desde las burlas que él le hacía, las misiones en las que se aventuraron junto a su gran amigo Phanterlily, todas aquellas luchas y batallas que superaron juntos, los momentos felices que vivió junto a él… Simplemente no, se negaba a que Gajeel se le fuera arrebatado, aún tenían un futuro que vivir juntos. Sus gritos de dolor no le dejaban escuchar las que podrían ser las últimas palabras de Gajeel, sin embargo, antes de perderlo por completo pudo escuchar su última frase…

— **No llores,** tu sonrisa es la más bella. -entonces él se fue, y ella se derrumbó entre sus lágrimas y gritos de agonía, aunque lo llamara con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su garganta sangrara, él ya no volvería y eso… Eso era una masacre.

* * *

 **Frases:**

 **Can I Kiss You?**

 **I Like Your Laught.**

 **Dont' cry.**

I Made This For You.

Go Back To Sleep.


End file.
